Was it a dream
by Noamickie
Summary: Just read :P Dasey oneshot. Rated T just to be safe. My first fic ever.
1. Chapter 1

"You have gone too far!" Casey yelled at Derek, still not completely taking in what he had done. "Why? Why would you do this to me? What have I ever done to you that was so bad I deserve this?" as she was saying this, here voice went lower and lower, and by the end pf the sentence it was barely above a whisper. She was genuinely hurt, angry beyond shouting, and on the verge of tears.

Derek noticed this, and was having trouble explaining his actions to her, as his trademark smirk had been slowly disappearing from his face. He had gone too far. He saw the logic when he did it, but now it just seemed stupid, and the reasons he gave himself for doing it seem now invalid.

Casey however, knew better than looking for logic with him. "I knew you never liked me, Hell, I'd have to be retarded to miss it, but I never thought you hate me so much."

She continued, in between sobs.

"I… I don't hate you…" Derek said quietly. If Casey didn't know better, she'd say he was ashamed. But this was Derek, and she most certainly did know better.

"Why else would you do this then, huh? Are you really the selfish arrogant inconsiderate conscienceless and heartless jerk you present yourself as? I used to believe that deep, deep deep deep inside you were good. Now I know, deep inside, you're just as rotten as you are outside." She paused, her crying subsided. "I, however, don't hate you. I don't feel the need to get back at you. I only pity you, Derek Venturi. Cause you know what? I will get over this. I will rise above it, and come out stronger in the end. But you? You will always stay the slimy little heartless worm that you are, with no one around, because everyone grows up eventually, and being heartless won't stay in fashion forever.

I just hope the people who look up to you don't get too hurt when they see you for what you really are. Pathetic."

"Shut up" he answered. She touched a sore spot.

"How do you think Marti will feel when she finds out what her childhood idol really is like?"

"Shut up!" he said again, louder. His eyes were now looking right into hers, shooting blades at them.

"Make me!" she answered, Returning intensity with her eyes.

"Fine!" and with that he kissed her.

* * *

A week later:

Derek walked into Casey's room, and closed the door behind him. She was a little startled, but quickly recovered and was about to start screaming at him to get out of her room when he started talking.

"Casey… we need to talk."

"You and I have absolutely nothing to talk about."

"I disagree."

"I don't care."

"C'mon Casey…how many times am I going to have to tell you how sorry I am?"

"You might as well stop now, as you are wasting your breath."

"So I told Max you were into someone else, so what? You were too good for him anyway…"

"You broke me and my boyfriend up! People don't do things like that! Not decent people, anyway."

"Look, I had a reason for doing it, ok?

"And what ridicules reason would that be? You figured he'd be down and the Football team would lose? You were having a dry spell and decided to spread the frustration? You were just bored that day? Take your pick; I can come up with a zillion more."

"I didn't know myself until today-"

She cut him off "Oh, so you're a fortune teller now?"

"No, I just figured out the reason myself, and I came here to tell you."

"Well let's hear it then. This oughta be good."

"I did it because I was jealous."

"C'mon Derek, even you can come up with something better than that."

"I'm completely serious."

"Why in the world would you be Jealous? You've had more dates than I probably ever will."

"I wasn't Jealous of you… I was Jealous of him."

Casey didn't react, she was pretty shocked.

"After the kiss, I kept thinking, why did I do it? It really was mean, even for me, but every time I started thinking about it, I lost was distracted because I started thinking about the kiss, and then I realized. I did it cause I was jealous. Then I realized I wanted to do it again."

"Do what again?"

"Kiss you."

"Why?" she tilted her head a bit to the side.

"Hell if I know."

Derek leaned towards her and kissed her. She quickly pulled away.

"No no. This is not the way it goes. You're supposed to hate me, remember?" Casey said in a small voice.

"I guess I don't, anymore. Thinking about it, I'm not that sure I ever did. I just…you were so wrong for me in so many ways I didn't let myself like you, I automatically hated you instead."

"Well, it doesn't work that way. You don't get to make my life miserable for a year, and then out of the blue break me and my boyfriend up, and then kiss me. Twice!"

"In theory, you're right. But you like me too."

"I do not!"

"Then why'd you kiss me back, twice? Why didn't you explain to max what happened and get back together with him? Why are you smiling?"

At that, Casey realized she was smiling.

"Okay, so maybe I like you back. That doesn't mean I'm just gonna forget everything and jump into your arms."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

She was the one who kissed him this time.

"Starting now."

"Aha." He smiled and leaned towards her.

They kissed again. They both knew they were not going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

Casey was walking down the hall in school, on her way to the cafeteria when out of nowhere she wall pulled aside into one of the empty classes and a hand had covered her mouth. She tried to scream, until she saw who it was.

"De-rek! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Derek smiled at her as innocently as he could. "I missed you" he said sheepishly.

In a second Casey's anger melted away, and she was ready to get all over him. She hated he had had that effect on her, and hated even more he was aware of it.

"Can't you control yourself until we get home?" she asked, faking anger.

"You say that like at home we're free to do anything we want…"

"Good point." Casey smiled, and Derek kissed her. He backed her up into the door, and locked it, never breaking the kiss. He detached his lips from hers, and started moving down, kissing her jaw line down to her neck and slightly biting her collarbone, causing her to moan quietly. "Derek…" she said. The sound of his name turned him on even more, as he continued nibbling. "Derek stop…" she tried again. "Why?" he asked her between kisses. "Cause we're trying to keep this a secret." –"Yeah, and?" –"And how am I going to explain the brand new hickey that formed itself during lunch?"

To this, Derek backed off a bit. "I guess you're right." –"Of course I'm Right!" she smiled, and the continued "However…no one will suspect anything if a new hickey appears on the legendary Derek Venturi during lunch." She said cocking an eyebrow as she turned them around and started biting his neck. "After this disappearance it would be suspicious if I didn't have one" ha said smiling. Casey continued working on the spot she chose, and just for the fun of it, every once in a while she'd press herself against him, causing him to make those sounds she loved from the bottom of his throat. After a few minutes of this, Derek Spoke again. "Okay Casey you have to stop."

-"Why?" she asked him as he had done before. "Cause if you don't stop soon neither will I." He looked down, causing her to look down too. "Oh…" she said and giggled. She backed away a bit and said "We should get out anyway, if we wanna get some food on this lunch break." "Yeah, just give me a few minutes. Actually, go ahead, we wouldn't want to show up together anyway." –"yeah, you're right."

She kissed him lightly and left the room, he sank to the floor, forcing himself to think about baseball.

* * *

Casey kissed Derek's cheek, and his eyes fluttered open. "Happy birthday!" Casey said, with her brightest smile. "Of course it's happy. We have the house to ourselves for the whole day, what more could I possibly ask for?"

-"Mmm…I don't know. You tell me. I got you a present, but you're only getting it in the end of the day, so until then, figured we'd do whatever you decide." Derek grinned and lifted the covers, inviting Casey in. She entered, he hugged her and said "On my birthday, I get to sleep until whenever I want."

She laughed and said "you're wasting the empty house, but it's your choice birthday boy." –"I choose sleep. Rest your eyes, Casey."

They were both fast asleep for the next two and a half hours.

When they woke up, Casey made birthday breakfast, than they watched a hockey game (Casey slept through) and basically enjoyed the fact they had the house to themselves (which was very rare), and that they could make out in the living room.

Derek always claimed the couch had a different feel to it than the bed.

Later that evening the family returned and they all went out to dinner.

When they came home, everyone was pretty tired and very full, so they went to sleep pretty quickly.

Around a quarter to 12, Casey made sure everyone was sound asleep and snuck into Derek's room. He was playing something quietly and was sitting with his back to the door.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey. I'm glad you came."

"Didn't you get enough of me today?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Casey scowled.

"Just kidding. I just usually hate the last hour of my birthday."

"How come?"

"Cause it means I'm actually one year older. And it doesn't get easier with the years."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. But there are also some good sides to it."

"Like what?"

"The older you are, the more…stuff… you get to do."

"Stuff, huh?"

"Yeah, Stuff." She winked. "I came to bring you your present." She showed him a bag she was holding.

"Wait a second with that present. I wanna play you something. I wrote you a song."

"Oh, really? Wow! That's so romantic. But it's your birthday; I should be doing stuff for you."

"You've done enough today. Besides, having you is quite the present."

Casey blushed, and kissed him lightly.

Derek cleared his throat, and started playing quietly:

Hold me now I need to feel relief  
Like I never wanted anything  
I suppose I'll let this go and find a reason I'll hold on to  
I'm so ashamed of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to get by

I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the path I'm living on  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all

I can't face myself when I wake up  
And look inside a mirror  
I'm so ashamed of that thing  
I suppose I'll let it go  
Until I have something more to say for me  
I'm so afraid of defeat  
And I'm out of reason to believe in me  
I'm out of trying to defy

I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the path I'm living on  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all

Hold me now I need to feel complete  
Like I matter to the one i need

I'm so afraid of the gift you give me  
I don't belong here and I'm not well  
I'm so ashamed of the path living on  
I'm right on the wrong side of it all

Now I'm ashamed of this  
I am so ashamed of this  
Now I'm so ashamed of me  
I am so ashamed of me...

Casey looked on the verge of tears.

"So? What do you think?" he looked at her. "Please don't cry, you know I don't like that."

"That was the most beautiful song I've ever heard." She still looked emotional, but less teary. "I didn't know you could write like that."

"Neither did I. But since I've started dating you I've found there are a lot of things I didn't think I could do and it turns out I can."

Casey was speechless. "I don't know what to say. That was probably the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me, except for the song."

"You don't have to say anything."

The kissed, a long intense kiss.

"I love you, Casey."

* * *

"So, where are you taking me?" Casey asked when she got in the car.

"You'll see."

"You know I don't like surprises, right?"

"Of course, but I'm not worried. You'll love this one."

Derek started the car and pulled out of the driveway. The parents had been told they were going on a double date, after which they'd each spend the night at a friend's house, so neither was expected home until morning at least.

After a 40 minute drive, they made it to their destination- the pier.

"The pier? You're taking me fishing to celebrate our 1 year anniversary?"

Derek laughed, a lot. Once the laughter subsided, he said "Don't you trust me by now?

Look around you."

Casey looked around, and she had to admit, it was beautiful. All through out the pier there were sparkling lights, and at the edge was a garden swing.

"I brought a blanket, and some wine, and there's a great pizza place really close by."

Derek smiled at her. He seemed to have planned this out after all.

"This is great. It's way better than what I'd hoped for."

Casey kissed him deeply and he was having trouble detaching from her.

"Save some for later" he smirked.

They went to get the pizza, then came back to the swing and settled comfortably in it.

Derek had even gotten his mp3 player and some speakers, so they had music.

At 12, they saw fireworks coming from somewhere at sea. They weren't planed, but made a great addition. Guess they weren't the only one's celebrating that night.

They ate, talked, laughed, danced, and made out a little that night. They also exchanged presents. Around 3 am they dozed off, and around 5 thirty the sun was beginning to shine and they woke up.

"Hey Said Derek.

"Morning." She answered.

"I love waking up like this."

"What, squashed up in a swing and freezing on the pier?"

"No, with you. Why? Are you suffering?" He was pretending to be kidding, but she could tell he was a little worried.

"No, Of course not. This has been the most amazing night, it's been a dream."

"We woke up just in time for the sunrise."

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"Almost like you."

"Oh my god, when did you become so romantic and sappy?"

"In the year you've changed me."

"Oh, right. That."

"Hey, let's take a picture."

"Sure."

He took out his digital camera from his bag, they pressed their heads together, the sunrise glow lighting shining on them, and Derek pushed the button.

"Wow, it came out great." Casey said.

"We'll save it for the grandkids."

"Lets have kids before you make a grandma out of me, ok?"

"Did you just ask me to have kids with you?"

"No!"

"So you don't want kids?"

"I… Maybe, someday, really far away from now, HEY, you brought up the grandkids first!"

"I was just kidding, Case. But I did enjoy watching you freak out."

"Yeah, I'm the one who actually has to have the kids."

"Yup. All three."

"Three?"

"Three. Two boys, and a girl."

"I see you've got it all planed."

"Yeah, I do. First will have Derek junior, we'll move to the suburbs, you know, better education, more room and so on. Then we'll decide to have Ethan. We'll still want a girl, of course, so after Ethan We'll have a girl- Dasey."

"Wow, that's a lot of planning."

"I guess. Dasey's gonna be my favorite."

"Than I call dibs on Derek junior!"

Derek laughed.

"The sun is almost completely up; soon there will be all kind of people here. I think we should head back."

"Yeah, let's go."

About half way through the drive, Derek was convinced Casey was asleep, until she spoke:

"Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do we call our last kid Dasey?"

"Cause that's a combination of our names- Derek and Casey. Just like she'll be a Combination of us."

"Oh, Okay."

* * *

"Hey…we need to talk." Casey entered Derek's room closing the door after her, and coming to sit next to him on his bed.

"Okay, What's up?"

"This…I'm not sure how to say it. I've been thinking lately..."

"About what? I'm getting a bad felling about this."

"Just…hear me out. I've finally decided between colleges."

"Oh, cool. What did you decide?"

"I've decided I wanna go to college in New York."

"Okay, well…That's good I guess. I mean it's gonna be hard with the distance, but I'm sure we can work it out."

"That's the thing. I don't want to work things out."

"What?" Derek looked completely dumbfounded.

"Look, I've been thinking lately, it's time we grow up from this."

"What??" He looked even worse than before.

"I think that we're just too old to still be doing this."

"Too old? For what, love?"

"No, too old for teenage rebellion. too old to still be sneaking around like a couple of freshmen.."

Derek wasn't believing he was hearing this.

"Teenage rebellion? all this time, all I was to you was a rebellion?"

"God no. I love you"

"Do you?"

"I do, but we both know this isn't going to last. How can we keep a relationship without telling our family? We can't."

"We can do anything we want to. I'll go right now and tell dad and Nora, if that's what you want."

"No. they wouldn't accept it, even if they say they do. And this isn't just about them. No one would accept it. It would be hard on us, and whatever kids we might have would go through hell. This just isn't right. It can't work in real life. We've had the excuse of being teenagers up till now, but our time's up. We have to move on."

"I can't just forget you and move on, that's insane."

"I won't forget you, ever. But this is the right thing to do. It's part of the reason why I chose college in a different country. It will make things easier if we don't really see each other."

"I can't do this Casey. I need you. I don't even remember what my life was like before you, but I know I don't wanna go back. Don't do this to me."

"Derek, please don't make this any harder than it has to be. It's killing me, but it's the right thing to do. There's only two weeks till I leave for college. I thought we can take that time and get used to not being with each other. I'll try and stay out of your way. Please have the common courtesy to do the same."

Derek just didn't know what to say anymore, so he just looked forward sitting in complete silence and shock.

She kissed his cheek, and a single tear fell from her eye and on his cheek.

"Bye Derek."

She got up, left the room, and closed the door.

Derek laid back on his bed, wide awake, staring at the ceiling. Only when light started

to shine through the curtains, he was reminded there was still life outside of his room.

* * *

3 Years later:

Casey opened the door and entered her small apartment shivering, setting the umbrella in a bucket by the door, and taking off her coat.

She had a long annoying day at work, and all she wanted to do was relax.

She changed her clothes, made herself some tea, and sat down on the falling apart couch.

She turned on the radio, switching stations until she found something she liked.

A song had just ended at the fifth switch, and she decided to keep that station, at least until she found out what song was next. The anchor spoke:

"Welcome back! This was Avril with "hot", and next up is a new Canadian band, who seem to be a rising success and are now trying their luck at the U.S. Don't be fooled by their girly name, they are all guys. Here is Dasey, with "Was it a dream".

Casey froze. Canadian? **Dasey**? No way. This must be her imagination.

The song started, and she listened to the lyrics, and the more she listened, the more the voice singing them sounded familiar.

Your defenses were on high  
Your walls built deep inside  
Yeah I'm a selfish bastard  
But at least I'm not alone

My intentions never change  
What I wanted stays the same  
And I know what I should do  
It's time to set myself on fire

Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
Your reflection I've erased  
Like a thousand burned out yesterdays  
Believe me when I say goodbye forever  
Is for good

Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I

Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
(A photograph of you and I)

Was it a dream?  
Was it a dream?  
Is this the only evidence that proves it  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I  
A photograph of you and I.

.. in love..

The song ended, and Casey was now crying her heart out, Holding on to the picture of her and Derek from the pier, her only photo left.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, you've reached Casey, Please leave a message after the-

BEEP

"Heeeeeeeeeeeyyy Case, just checking to see if you're still alive… Since you're not answering, I'm just gonna assume that you are going to call me back in the next 30 minutes and if you don't, I'm just gonna show up there and kick down your door. Seriously, enough already with the blue and the gloom. Were young smart beautiful women, and tonight we are going out and it's gonna be great whether you like it or not. See you soon!"

Ahh Becca, god bless her. What would I do without her? Probably never leave the house. I suppose I might as well, It's been what, a week since the last time I went out? Two weeks since the last time I had some alcohol? I guess it's time. I might even enjoy myself. And if not myself, Vodka cranberries. Things have been bad, ever since I heard HIS song on the radio. Like the idiot I am, I practically ran to the computer to look this band up and, sure enough, HE was in it. This led me to about two hours of scanning the internet for every possible piece of information about him –all the while crying- and that led me to the great depression of 2011- lasting two weeks now and still in full swing. The worst part is I really have no one to blame. I was the one who dumped him. He loved me and begged me to stay, and I just left. Idiot. I brought this on myself with my damned martyr complex. It was all my doing, all my fault, and I could only be mad at myself. And believe me, I was. So I guess it's time to let go of the self condemnation at least for tonight, give myself a little break, and if I missed it in the morning, I can always go back to it.

Casey closed her diary and set it on the nightstand. She entered the shower and decided she was gonna enjoy this bath- take her time and pay attention to every part of her body, washing and scrubbing and relaxing. She also shaved her legs, so she could wear a dress if she felt like it. When she finally emerged from the bath, she really did feel a little better, and it was just in time as seconds later her doorbell rang.

"Casey McDonald, I demand you open this door this instant!"

Casey smiled at her friend's impatience and rushed to the door.

"Hey Becca, how are you?" Casey asked while opening the door and hugging her friend.

"Me? I'm fine. How are you? What's going on with you Casey? I don't think I've ever seen you like this…"

"You are so overreacting…I've just been a little down lately. Besides, I already told you everything, I didn't hide anything."

"Not taking any of my phone calls in a week is more than a little down. You're lucky I saw you at school or I would've thought something happened to you and called the cops! I don't know it's just sort of weird you'd be that depressed over a song on the radio. It's kind of crazy, Casey."

"It's not about the song, I told you, it's about –Casey stopped and swallowed hard- HIM."

"What about him? You haven't seen him in 3 years, Casey! And you've dated other guys since, I know, I saw! And besides, so what if your ex is becoming a rockstar? You can say you used to date a rockstar. That's pretty awesome."

"I know. But it was different then. We were…in love. And it's the 'used to' that's the problem."

"You were 17. You were horny at best."

"Shut up Becca." Casey said but smiled anyway.

"Well, whatever it was, tonight were gonna make you forget about it. Now let's go pick out something super hot for you to wear tonight."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, my friend Mike invited us to the signature room. He said that a bunch of them were going, it's supposed to be fun people, and he said that there will also be a guy you would totally be into that you should meet."

"Anything for Mike, huh?"

"Shut up Casey"

"Look whatever, I just hope you guys hook up tonight so we can finally stop hanging out in a group with all of his horrible friends."

"His Friends are not **that** bad-"

"Yeah, right, can't wait to meet that guy who I'd totally be into!"

"Case, stop. Just give it a chance. Maybe if you weren't so grumpy all the time things would be more fun for you. Even if you don't like the guy, we'll all be there together, and it's gonna be fun. Mike said this cool band is playing."

"Okay, okay. I'll be a good sport tonight. At least until I decide that totally awesome guy's a jerk."

"That's my girl!" Becca smiled widely. "Now, seriously, let's go pick out an outfit!"

After **a lot** of contemplation and a lot of convincing on Becca's side, Casey decided on her little black dress – a spaghetti strap tight silky dress that ended flowing around her knees.

An hour and a half later, the girls finally finished getting organized and entered a taxi to the signature room. When they got there, the place was just a Casey expected-crowded, noisy, smoky, and trying very hard to be modern and elegant although it was hardly neither. When they finally found the group, Casey realized almost immediately that she was absolutely right. That guy she was totally going to be into was in fact a jerk, and mike's friends were breaking new records in boring and sad conversation. Casey's good spirits were down the drain in approximately 10 minutes. At least there was booze. She had started drinking as soon as possible and did her best to never have an empty glass. Despite her best efforts, Casey was not even close to enjoying herself. When she realized she was more than a little tipsy yet still hardly having anything remotely close to fun, she decided to call it a night. She looked around for Becca who was- how convenient- making out with Mike. Awesome. For a good few seconds Casey considered just taking off without saying goodbye, wondering if Becca would even notice. But Casey knew that she would, and besides, it was not very nice to just leave like that after Becca made all that useless effort to get her out tonight and cheer her up. So Casey braced herself, walked up to them, and cleared her throat ridiculously loud in a vain attempt for them to hear her. When that failed, she tapped Becca's shoulder, and Becca jumped, and then smiled at her, blushing.

"Oh hi Casey! What's up? Having fun yet?"

"Actually, I think I'm getting a little tired. I actually just wanna go home and get some rest."

"Oh no Case! Stay a little while longer, wont you? We barely even talked to each other yet!"

"Well, that's cause you're a little busy…" Casey trailed off smiling and her inebriated friend.

"Well how 'bout I come talk to you for a while? Wanna dance? Actually, looks like the band is about to start. Mike said that they're supposed to be good. Let's just see how they start, and if they suck we can go." Casey figured it was easier to just stay for a couple of songs and then declare the band (that would no doubt suck) as sucky and leave.

"Sure" Casey said, not guessing what was about to come next.

The band got on the stage and started playing. At first Casey was so busy fighting her desire to close her eyes and give in to the alcohol and looking for flaws to lay out for Becca and explain why they can't possibly stay for another song she didn't even notice, but as the chorus hit, Casey not only realized she's found no flaws yet and she actually likes it, but she also realized the voice singing was a rather familiar one…

No. No way. This is impossible. This can't be happening. It isn't happening; it's her imagination, or a hallucination from the alcohol. And yet, there he is. Derek venturi, in all his goddamned glory. Casey wasn't sure what to do. A big part of her told her she should just leave, walk away now, before any more damage is caused to either of them. Yes, that's what she should do. She should just get up and leave and take a cab home, go to bed, and tomorrow when she wakes up she'd chalk it up to a bad dream induced by alcohol. Only she couldn't do that. She knew if she didn't stay tonight and see the show and see what happens, it would drive her crazy in the foreseeable future, possibly for the rest of her life. So she decided to stay. Once the decision was made, it was easier. Her brain was now free to begin to figure out the details and make some more decision regarding her course of action. For instance, she decided that for now she wouldn't tell Becca who the fetching vocalist was. There was enough "oh my gods" going on in her mind, she didn't need any additions from anyone. In fact, she was gonna let Becca return to Mike, she needed to do this –whatever this was she did not know yet- alone.

"You know what, Becca? I'm gonna go use the toilet. This band is pretty cool, so you go back to the group and ill catch up with you guys when I come back."

"I'll come with you"

"Don't worry about it; I wouldn't want you to miss the show"

"Okay Casey, thanks" Becca smiled at her and Casey smiled back. Thank god she was drunk or she would never have fallen for that. Hopefully Mike would distract her and she won't notice Casey's not coming back from the bathroom so quickly.

Casey was relieved to be alone. She didn't have to smile or pretend not to be freaking out. There was still one big decision left to be made- would she go up to him and talk to him? She just couldn't make up her mind. While contemplating, Casey got closer to the stage without noticing, until suddenly she was in the front rows. He was even more beautiful than she remembered. He had the same handsome face, but it was somehow more mature, something manly and aggressive about it. He also had more facial hair. She thought he looked ridiculously attractive. It should be illegal to look so good. Lost in thought, Casey was completely oblivious to her surroundings, and suddenly the spot light moved from the stage to the crowd and lit them all. Derek's expression changed almost violently, and even though in mere seconds he regained composure, Casey knew what happened. He spotted her. It was no longer only her decision whether to go talk to him or not, now that he knew she was there. Thank god he wasn't supposed to be singing the moment he saw her, cause Casey was sure he would have choked. For the rest of the show, even though the lights almost never returned to the crowed, Derek's eyes were on Casey. She wondered at times if he even recognized her, but if she were candid with herself she knew that just as she would have recognized him without a doubt anywhere, he recognized her. The show was coming to an end, and Casey realized she wasn't going anywhere. She couldn't run away, she had to see him from up close. The band finished their last song and got off the stage. Casey didn't move. She wasn't sure if she was breathing. Time had lost all meaning. It might have been a second and it might have been an hour, but eventually, she saw Derek walking towards her. Despite of herself, she smiled. He smiled back. 'Good sign' she thought to herself. They stared at each other smiling for what seemed to be yet another undefinable period of time. These time periods seem common tonight.

"Hey" Derek finally broke the silence. "Hey Back" Casey said, and leaned forward to hug him. He hugged back, and they held on to each other for what seemed like eternity. Eventually they let go, and Derek asked "Do you…Do you wanna get a drink? Might make things a little easier.."

"Yes, please, let's get a drink" Casey said, relieved.

"After you" Derek laughed, also feeling better.

After they got a drink, and then another, the conversation flowed. The caught up each other in what they have been doing all this time, and as the night progressed and the alcohol flowed, they were getting more and more comfortable with each other.

"You know" Derek suddenly said "I've fantasized about this moment."

"What, drinking after the show was over?" Casey laughed at her bad joke.

"No, about seeing you again. What would I say, what would you say, what it would be like"

"And how did it go down in your fantasies? Am I living up to your expectations?"

"Well, there was a time where I would imagine you come back and beg me to take you back, and I would always say no at first and make you suffer a while, but then I'd always take you back. And after a while, when I wasn't so mad anymore, but I really missed you I wouldn't even let you stew, I'd just kiss you…" Derek trailed off and suddenly they realized they were sitting pretty close to each other staring into one other's eyes.

"And what about now? Do you still…miss me?" Casey was beyond good judgment and yet she knew she was pushing it very close.

Derek and Casey leaned even closer to each other.

"I..don't know if I can do this, Case. Getting over you was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I'm not sure I wanna relapse here. It was too much work, too much suffering to let myself go through that again for one happy night."

Casey knew he was right. She knew she'd hurt him and she should just let him be. She should let this go, she should back off. Instead, she inched closer.

"I know. You're right. You have no idea how many nights I laid in my bed wishing id made a different decision. I understand I've hurt you and you have every right to stay away. But I missed you too. More than words could say. Just so you know."

"Why are you doing this Casey?"

"What? I'm just telling you the truth"

"You're making this unbelievably difficult."

"It's hard on me too. I still.."

"Stop, Casey. Don't, alright?"

"But why? Why can't we just do what were both obviously dying to do right now?"

"Because come morning, I will feel like I'm actually dying."

"It will be different this time. Were not living in our parent's house anymore, were not even in the same country as them."

"Casey, don't pretend to be stupid, you're not. It's got nothing to do with our parent's, and if you ask me, it never did."

"Look Derek, I can't make you any promises about how I'll feel tomorrow, because I don't know. But right now, in this moment, I feel just like I did 3 years ago in your bedroom."

"Exactly. Like despite everything we have going, it can't happen."

"No, like I love you."

"I wish you hadn't done that."

And then they kissed. After that, Casey wasn't exactly sure what happened. The ride home was a blur. She wasn't sure how she got there, but suddenly she was lying in her bed with Derek on top of her. Most of their cloths scattered on the floor, Casey thought this was probably her happiest moment out of the last three years. She was reminded very well why no other boyfriend lasted.

They fell asleep not knowing what the morning would be like, but whatever came in the morning they knew- it was worth it.


End file.
